I Could Get Used To This
by pyroesque26
Summary: Oneshot. Just a little Lancitty. Read and Review.


**I Could Get Used To This**

_A/N: Hey all! I thought I'd do a little writing before I write my English assignment, seeing as how I'm on the computer and everything. I know it's been long, and for the record, my laptop is officially dead. I already have Chapter 13 of I Want You Back and Chapter 5 of Looking Through Your Eyes halfway done. So, this is just a little one-shot I thought I'd do to The Veronicas' "I Could Get Used To This"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution or its characters, nor am I affiliated in any way to The Veronicas. The song, of course, belongs to them._

It was a nice dream, Kitty thought when she woke up the next morning. She had dreamt that Lance had come over to the Institute at 6.00 am in the morning on a Sunday just to make breakfast for her. It was a surprise when she found Lance sitting at the corner of her bed with a tray of food in his hands. Behind them, the stereo played.

_You made me breakfast in bed_

_When I'm mixed in my head_

_You wake me with a kiss_

_I could get used to this_

"Morning, Kitty," he said softly, placing the tray on the table before leaning over to kiss her.

"Morning," she said back, smiling. "What're you, like, doing here?"

"Thought I could come over and make you breakfast," he answered her, shrugging, one hand scratching the back of his head while the other rubbed her hand softly.

_You think I look the best_

_When my hair's a mess_

_I can't believe you exist_

_I could get used to this_

"I saw this in my dream," she said, smiling cheekily as she sat up, letting her comforter fall to her lap as she adjusted the pillows behind her.

"Really?" Lance raised an eyebrow, with traces of a smile.

"Yeah," Kitty sighed.

"What else did I do?"

"You, like, told me loved my hair. You know, the whole hair-from-waking-up thing."

"Well, then. It is true. I do love your hair. It looks nice. A little messy, not too neat."

Kitty's pink turned pink slightly. "So, like, what did you make me?"

"Mind you, Storm helped me with this. I'm not exactly the best cook," he said. He picked up a small light table and placed it over her lap before putting her tray on it. "I made you blueberry pancakes-"

"My favourite," she added.

"-your favourite," he agreed. "Covered with maple syrup and butter. Put some fresh strawberries and grapes on the side, and also a couple of scones." Kitty squealed with delight. "Storm made those, of course."

"Doesn't matter," she said.

"And your drink of choice, hot chocolate." He presented her with a mug that the both of them had designed several weeks earlier for a local activity held at Northbrook when they went back for the weekend.

_Because I know you're too good to be true_

_I must've done something good to meet you_

"I must have done something incredibly wonderful to meet you, Lance, because this is, like, amazing," she said, her eyes shining with love for him.

"More like the other way around," he said. "Now go on, eat it."

She giggled, and nudged him lightly with her foot. "Fine." She picked up her fork and knife and ate a piece of pancake. She fell in love with the taste. "Oh my gosh, this tastes like heaven," she said.

"There's more where that came from," Lance said, pointing towards the pancakes. "Storm used the rest of the mix for this morning's breakfast. Actually, they might have disappeared by now. I mean, judging by your reaction to them they must taste at least a little bit like food-"

"Have I ever told you that you talk too much?" Kitty asked, cutting him off.

"Isn't that my line?" Lance joked.

"Funny," she said. Her eyes locked with his but they strayed down and she noticed some kind of colour against Lance's wrist.

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

"What's that?" she pointed.

"What's what?"

"That," she said, pointing her fork at his wrist.

Lance followed Kitty's line of sight and saw the tattoo on his wrist. He smiled sheepishly. "It's your name," he said. He turned his wrist over slowly. She was scared that she'd freak out. And that was exactly what she did.

"You had my name tattooed on your wrist?" she shrieked, staring at the words, _Kitty.. My Pryde, _in elegant writing, finished off with a red heart over the words

"Yeah. Sort of," he said, giving a nervous laugh. "I knew you'd hate it. I mean, a tattoo is practically permanent. You're right. It's stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I should have it removed or something."

"Lance-"

"But in all fairness, I was slightly drunk at the time when me and the guys went to that tattoo parlour. I mean, you should see what One-Eye has tattooed on his."

_I feel it comin' over me_

_With you it all comes over naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_I could get used to this_

"Lance," Kitty called again, grabbing his wrist. She stared at him for a while before finally saying. "I like it." She went back to her breakfast once more when she finally noticed what he said. "Wait, you went out with Scott?"

"And blue-boy, and hothead, ice cube, corn top and that perfectionist. With the Brotherhood boys, of course. And every single one of them got a tattoo. And some of them got them in places where I shouldn't mention."

She laughed, knowing he was joking. "What happened to Lance? Are you sure this is really him?" Kitty teased, finishing the last of her pancakes, offering a strawberry to Lance who took it from her fork.

"Yep, definitely him. Lance Alvers is the only walking pun on the planet who is very fortunate to be engaged to the most amazing girl in the world," he said in third person.

Kitty blushed but nevertheless, stared at her engagement ring fondly. Lance had worked over-time to get her the ring. They'd been engaged for about a year now, and were due to be married in a couple of months at her home in Northbrook.

_You like the stories I write_

_You like the movies I like_

_There must be some kind of twist_

_But I could get used this_

"I like this," Lance said, holding a piece of paper with the writings facing behind him. He was sitting at Kitty's desk while she went to shower. He knew that she had come out on the fact that he could smell the familiar scent of lilies. He had passed the time by reading whatever was on her table. "But I thought you didn't believe in writing the manual way?"

"I don't," she said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I just thought I'd write that one down manually when I, like, didn't have my laptop with me. The atmosphere just totally reminded me of you at the time so I, like, just had to write this down."

"'The skies were blue, the birds were singing, and the roses smelled lovely under the bright sun. Not exactly his most favourite place in the world, but he knew it was hers and he would have come to this place regardless. He'd bring his guitar with him and would sing to her a song he wrote or a song he practiced the other day'," he read. He turned to her. "Sounds very familiar, don't you think?"

"Very," she said. "Now come on, we shouldn't stay cooped up here." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out, going literally through the door.

After informing Ororo, who had been in the hallway, of where she was going, Kitty and Lance left and went to the mall. Kitty went into every store, and by the time they retreated to a restaurant not far from the mall, they were both exhausted, yet not exhausted enough to not eat.

They went to the park where they walked silently hand in hand, Kitty's engagement ring glinting in the afternoon sun. Kitty could see Lance's tattoo as he held onto her left hand, bringing it up to kiss the finger that gave anchor to her ring.

_If there's a dark side to you_

_I haven't seen it_

_Every good thing you do_

_Feels like you mean it_

"If anyone told me I'd be here right now, I wouldn't have been them. Especially my mother," Lance said. "I mean, I'm still finding it hard to believe that you actually said yes."

"More like shrieked it," Kitty said, laughing slightly. "I could've given Siryn a run for her money."

"A hood. A measly foster kid. A thug," Lance chuckled darkly. "Years, Kitty, years, they told me that I wouldn't amount to anything. And the thing that makes me saddest is the fact that you've seen the dark side of me."

"But every good thing you do makes up for all of it. I can tell you really mean the things you say and do. The proposal speech, your work that you absolutely love. I mean, you're one of Bayville's top mechanics," Kitty said proudly.

"It's all for you, Kitty," Lance said lovingly.

They stopped in the middle of the path. Lance's hands moved to Kitty's waist.

"I promise you, Kitty, in all my power, that I will give you everything you deserve. You've helped me through everything, and despite what I did to you all those years back at Bayville High, you still took me back, and helped become the man I am today. The fact that I'm three years older than you is adding a few grey hairs to Summers and Wolverine, and despite the death threats, we're still together. I promise you this much, Kitty. I might not be able to give you everything, but I will try. I love you, Kitty, please know that."

"I know, Lance. I love you, too," she whispered, leaning upwards. His bent down to meet their lips in a sweet and innocent, yet passionate kiss. "Just as long as I hear more of these speeches of yours," she joked.

He laughed with her and kissed once more. They hugged and Kitty sighed.

"You know what, Lance?" she asked.

"What?" he murmured against her hair. Albeit awkward, their height difference being about a foot away from each other, he still held her tight.

"I could get used to this."

_A/N: Well, that's that. Hoped you liked it, and hoped it wasn't too bad. Read and review._


End file.
